eternal
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang pemuda. Ia memiliki segalanya; keluarga, sahabat, harta. Ia hidup bahagia, sangat bahagia! Hingga ia sadar, jika ia mati, kebahagiaan itu akan sirna. Jika ajal menjemputnya, ia tak mampu lagi menikmati kebahagiaan dunia./ "Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu." / TakaIso untuk #Yuumafantasia slight GinTaka untuk anclyne
**Notes:** Dipersembahkan untuk **Yuumafantasia** :3 kunistakan mz Taka-ku dan Yuuma-nya Kak Kuo secara bersamaan huehehe. Untuk Dori juga yang (katanya) mau bikini TakaShin khukhukhu, maap ya kalo GinTaka-nya cuma nyelip doang ._.

p.s: maap kalo jadinya aneh :')

p.p.s : _well_ , _without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **eternal**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gintama!AR, AT, OOC, TakaIso, slight GinTaka_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kalau Shinsuke tidak salah hitung—dan semoga ia memang tidak salah hitung—beberapa mil jarak telah ia lalui dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi itu tidak berarti ia boleh berhenti, tidak ketika tujuannya berkelana belum juga tampak di depan mata.

Mungkin sudah seharian penuh ia berjalan, entahlah, ia lebih senang menghitung jarak ketimbang menghitung waktu (karena tidak seperti jarak yang hanya bisa terdiam, waktu mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan). Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di tengah hutan itu juga tak mampu membantunya mengira-ngira sudah berada di ufuk mana matahari bertahta.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun sudah basah karena keringat. Tubuhnya begitu lelah, tenaganya nyaris tak bersisa. Kondisinya serupa ketika perang melawan _Amanto_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah, setidaknya tak ada lautan pekat darah yang mengalir, tak ada mayat rekan seperjuangannya yang bergelimpangan.

Hanya ada dirinya.

 _("Aku akan mati, Takasugi.")_

'Tidak,' pikirnya.

Sekelebat senyum lemah membayangi benaknya.

'Tak akan kubiarkan.'

Detik itu juga kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

* * *

Merasakan semilir angin membelai lembut pipinya, Shinsuke terjaga.

Chōshū? Ah, bukan, ia tidak sedang di barak untuk mempersiapkan perang selanjutnya. Ia bahkan sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk dipertaruhkan dalam perang. Semuanya telah hilang, terenggut darinya secara paksa. Kalaupun ada yang tersisa, itu hanya sebilah pedang kotor yang terpasang di pinggangnya, serta seseorang yang sekarang seharusnya sedang menunggu kepulangannya (seseorang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa _lenyap_ dari hidupnya).

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Shinsuke bereaksi dengan cepat menyadari kehadiran entitas lain selain dirinya. Diraihnya pedang di pinggang, bersiap menghunuskannya jika situasi mengharuskan.

Bodoh, sungguh bodoh. Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat pasti telah mematikan instingnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya padahal jelas-jelas ada api unggun yang menyala di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" ucapnya dengan tegas, atau setegas yang ia bisa.

" _Kau_ yang siapa?"

"Ap –apa?"

"Kau pendatang di hutan ini, 'kan, _Osamurai-san_? Jadi pertanyaan seperti itu seharusnya ditujukan padamu," dengan bantuan api unggun yang berkobar di antara mereka, Shinsuke dapat melihat dengan jelas selengkung senyum tipis tersungging di bibir sosok itu.

Tepatnya, pemuda itu.

"Aku..." Shinsuke melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pedang, "...tak punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah sepertimu, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Shinsuke.

"Karena kelihatannya kau telah menolongku tadi, kuucapkan terima kasih. Tapi waktuku tak banyak aku harus segera pergi."

Namun, sebelum ia mampu menjejak langkah ketiga, tubuhnya kembali tersungkur seakan memberi pertanda bahwa ia harus segera memakan sesuatu untuk mengisi ulang tenaga.

"Tch!"

Shinsuke terduduk ketika usahanya untuk kembali bangkit tak membuahkan hasil.

Tanpa ia duga-duga, pemuda itu melemparkan sesuatu yang dengan susah payah berhasil ia tangkap.

"Ubi jalar bakar," pemuda itu menjawab tatapan penuh tanda tanya darinya, "makanlah."

* * *

"Namaku Isogai Yuuma, dan kau, _Osamurai-san_?"

Shinsuke berhenti menguyah, menelan dengan cepat makanan di dalam mulutnya, "jangan memanggilku begitu. Namaku Takasugi Shinsuke."

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu terkekeh ringan, "tapi kau seorang _samurai_ , 'kan?"

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang pecundang."

"Ah, tapi kau memang terlihat seperti seseorang yang kabur dari medan perang, sih."

Shinsuke berhenti menatap ubi jalar di tangannya. Dialihkannya tatapan itu pada Isogai hanya untuk menemukan seulas senyum tanpa cela.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya sambil terkekeh lagi.

 _Bercanda, huh?_

Tapi situasinya saat ini, kondisi pemuda bersurai perak di sana, terlalu... terlalu pahit untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon. Jadi bukan salah Shinsuke, 'kan, kalau ia tak mampu menderaikan tawa melalui kerongkongannya yang mengering saban detiknya?

"Jadi _Osamu_ —ehm—Takasugi Shinsuke, apa tujuanmu datang ke hutan ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawabnya.

"Begitu. Sayang sekali. Padahal mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Aku sudah tinggal sangat lama di hutan ini."

Shinsuke menatap pemuda itu lagi, tapi ia tak mampu menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa ucapan yang barusan ia dengar adalah sebuah gurauan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

Sebenarnya ia enggan bercerita, tapi Shinsuke sadar waktunya tak banyak. Ia harus segera sampai ke _tempat_ itu.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menemukan Pancuran Abadi."

Kalau boleh jujur, Shinsuke terkejut karena Isogai tidak tertawa mendengar jawabannya barusan. Maka, Shinsuke melanjutkan kembali penuturannya.

"Kudengar siapapun yang meminum airnya akan menjadi abadi, jika sakit atau terluka ia akan disembuhkan, jadi aku membutuhkannya segera..."

"Hmm, lalu? Kau terluka?"

"Bukan aku."

"Hmm begitu."

"Jadi kalau kau tahu di mana lokasi—"

"Lupakan saja."

Shinsuke membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan komentar yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak akan bisa menemukannya. Jadi, lupakan saja."

Shinsuke menatap nyalang pada Isogai. Tapi tidak, ia tidak menemukan sepercik lelucon atau pun kebohongan dari mata emas yang memantulkan kobaran api unggun itu.

Tiba-tiba rasa ragu menjalari hatinya. Bagaimana jika pancuran itu memang hanya dongeng belaka, bukan sesuatu yang nyata? Bagaimana jika ia tak pernah bisa menemukannya hingga akhir hidup _nya_?

 _("Aku akan mati, Takasugi."_

" _Tidak, tak akan kubiarkan."_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Ada cara untuk menyembuhkanmu, aku berjanji akan menemukannya.")_

Ia sudah berjanji pada _nya_. Jadi apapun yang terjadi—

"Aku tetap akan mencarinya."

Shinsuke bangkit dari duduknya, tak peduli suasana masih diselimuti kegelapan, tak peduli angin malam berhembus semakin kencang, ia bertekad melanjutkan pencariannya sekarang.

"Terima kasih untuk segala bantuan yang telah kau berikan, Isogai. Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal."

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu."

Shinsuke menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, "aku tahu."

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menembus hutan lebih dalam lagi.

("Tidak, kau tidak tahu.")

* * *

Seharusnya Shinsuke lebih berterimakasih lagi pada pemuda misterius itu. Bukan hanya memberinya makan, pemuda itu juga secara tidak langsung telah mengajarkannya cara bertahan hidup di tempat antah berantah ini. Bertahan hidup itu penting, karena ia tidak boleh mati sebelum menemukan apa yang ia cari.

 _(Di balik pohon besar tak berdaun...)_

Shinsuke diingatkan kembali dengan kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar itu tatkala dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Pohon kecoklatan besar yang tak memiliki sehelai daun pun.

Ia menggosok matanya hingga perih, memastikan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang nyata, bukan ilusi yang diciptakan otaknya akibat rasa putus asa.

Bagaimanapun, pohon itu tetap ada di sana. Nyata.

Shinsuke tersenyum lebar, setengah berlari diterjangnya pohon besar itu.

Sayangnya euforia itu tak berlahan lama. Senyum lebarnya pudar ketika melihat pancuran di balik pohon itu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _bekas_ pancuran.

"Ah, rupanya kau berhasil menemukannya."

Shinsuke menoleh dengan cepat, merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari suara yang ia dengar barusan.

Tidak jauh darinya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang ia kenal. Isogai Yuuma.

"Kau—kenapa bisa—"

Isogai berjalan mendekatinya perlahan-lahan.

"Biar kuulangi introduksiku. Namaku Isogai Yuuma. Usiaku—"

Shinsuke memegang erat pedangnya.

"—235 tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _Osamurai-san._ "

* * *

"Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang pemuda. Ia memiliki segalanya; keluarga, sahabat, harta. Ia hidup bahagia, sangat bahagia! Hingga ia sadar, jika ia mati, kebahagiaan itu akan sirna. Jika ajal menjemputnya, ia tak mampu lagi menikmati kebahagiaan dunia.

"Lalu, kau tahu apa? Tepat ketika pikirannya dipenuhi rasa resah dan gelisah akan kematian yang mengintai, ia mendengar sebuah rumor luar biasa: Pancuran Abadi yang mampu membuat orang yang meminumnya tak bisa mati, abadi.

"Pikir orang-orang, itu adalah rumor bodoh, lelucon paling menggelikan yang pernah mereka dengar. Tapi bagi pemuda itu? Tentu saja rumor itu seperti air di tengah padang pasir, fatamorgana atau bukan, pemuda itu menginginkannya. Maka dimulailah petualangannya meninggalkan segala hal yang ia miliki untuk menemukan apa yang belum ia miliki.

"Pada akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari, mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Tapi bayaran untuk keabadian begitu besar, yakni kebahagiaan. Ia menyaksikan orang-orang yang ia cintai menua dan mati. Semua yang ia punya hilang, lenyap, pergi, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ya, pemuda itu adalah aku."

Shinsuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Lho, kupikir kau ingin tahu?"

Dengan frustasi, Shinsuke menghela napas keras-keras, "yang ingin kuketahui, kemana menghilangnya air pancuran itu!"

"Ya itu tadi, sudah kuminum."

"Semuanya?"

"Begitu kuminum, pancurannya berhenti mengalir."

Shinsuke menghela napas lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Kalau kau menginginkan keabadian, kau harus menyerahkan kebahagiaan."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin hidup abadi, aku hanya ingin orang _itu_ hidup."

"Dan kalian akan menjalani hidup bersama lagi?"

"Tentu saja!"

Isogai tertawa dengan keras, "kalau begitu lupakan saja. Hal-hal seperti ini tidak cocok untukmu."

Shinsuke menarik kerah baju pemuda yang masih terkekeh itu, "aku lelah dengan pembicaraanmu yang bertele-tele itu. Katakan saja apa maksudmu!"

Isogai berhenti tertawa, tetapi selengkung senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya, "aku akan memberimu penawaran menarik."

"Penawaran menarik?" dengan enggan Shinsuke melepas cengkeramannya.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya akhir-akhir ini, sih. Ternyata darahku bisa berfungsi seperti air pancuran itu. Mungkin dua tetes saja sudah bisa menyembuhkan orang yang kau sayang itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi kau harus berkorban."

"Katakan saja apapun yang kau inginkan!"

Senyum pemuda itu semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Shinsuke.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku, menetap di hutan ini."

Hanya butuh waktu dua detik untuk membuat Shinsuke berdecak kesal setelahnya, "jangan bergurau!"

"Bergurau? Aku serius. _Itu_ adalah pengorbanan yang harus kau berikan, Takasugi Shinsuke."

Shinsuke menatap pemuda di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak di hutan ini. Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami nanti."

Tawa keras terlepas lagi dari bibir Isogai, "sayang sekali aku tak bisa meninggalkan hutan ini. Tanpaku, hutan ini akan mati."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Lagipula kau tidak punya banyak waktu, 'kan?"

Shinsuke mengepal telapak tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tapi kalau aku menetap di sini, ia akan hidup sendiri."

"Kalau kau _tak_ menetap di sini, ia akan mati, dan kau yang akan sendiri."

"Tch!"

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, _Osamurai-san_?"

Shinsuke memejamkan matanya. Otot-otot pada tubuhnya merileks, menyerah pada pilihan yang sama-sama membuatnya kehilangan orang itu.

"Maafkan aku—"

Isogai Yuuma seakan tak bosan untuk kembali tersenyum lebar.

"— _Gintoki_."***

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Lagi-lagi diriku nulis cerita alay :'''')

Pertama, sebenernya emang kepengen bikin karakter mz putjuk agak jahat2 gimana gitu. Kedua, rencananya mau ngasih fanfik GinTaka yang angst buat Dori. Jadi, kira2 jadilah fanfik ini (?)

Maafkan! #kabur


End file.
